


Do You Know Your Enemy?

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Sixth Year, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Do You Know Your Enemy?Author/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: GWord Count/Parameters: 1136 wordsPrompt: Harry and Draco think they know each other. One day, they’re tasked with bringing each other down. Choose either1) undercover Aurors-OR- 2) war spies -OR-3) cell mates- Minimum: 300 words - Maximum: 1301 words. Must have at least one Harry and one Draco POV section.Summary: Not quite war spies, Harry and Draco are each given a task to complete.





	Do You Know Your Enemy?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful Etalice for betaing this and the encouragement! ❤️
> 
> I went in a slightly different direction to what the prompt probably meant, but hopefully it works.

“Y-you want me to do _what_?” Harry asked, unable to make sense of what Dumbledore was asking him. 

“I believe young Mr Malfoy may have been recruited by Voldemort, Harry,” Dumbledore said patiently. “I also believe that he does not really want this. He may think he does at the moment but I do not think he’ll feel that way for long. I believe _you_ may be able to get through to him, or at the very least get information from him about what Voldemort is up to.” 

“He won’t tell me anything, sir,” Harry said, shaking his head. “He hates me, he’s made that much clear in the past.” 

“Harry, you must gain his trust,” Dumbledore said gravely. “It is very important that you try, do you understand?” 

Harry shook his head again, frowning. “Not really,” he said. “He’s always followed his father, why wouldn’t he want to be a Death Eater?” 

“You forget, Harry,” Dumbledore began with a smile. “I know Lucius Malfoy well from his time at Hogwarts. Draco, despite what he wants people to believe, is not like his father. I have seen glimmers of compassion in him where there were none in Lucius. There is hope for him, Harry, and I believe you can help him.” 

Harry swallowed as Dumbledore’s words sunk in. “So… you’re asking me to become a sort of… spy?” 

Dumbledore nodded, giving Harry another smile. “I am, I’m afraid,” he said. “You and Draco are more alike than you realise. Gain his trust. Gain any information you can from him at the same time, but gaining his trust is more important. We will not be able to guarantee his safety if he doesn’t trust you.” 

“A-alright,” Harry nodded. “I’ll try.”

***

“I can’t do that!” Draco protested loudly, his eyes flashing with anger. “I _won’t_ do that!”

“Draco, don’t be stupid,” Lucius snarled, whirling to face his son. “No-one is asking you to become his best friend! But imagine how well the Dark Lord will reward you - _us_ \- if you can give him the information that will lead him to Harry Potter!” 

“Potter will never believe I want to be his friend,” Draco replied stubbornly. “I’ve spent too much time ridiculing him.”

“Draco, you are _a Malfoy_. You can make this happen,” Lucius said firmly. “You are in Slytherin for a reason.”

Draco looked back at his father, defeated. “Alright,” he said softly. “I’ll try.”

***

“You go on ahead, I just want to check something,” Draco told Pansy, standing up to close the compartment door after his friends had left.

Harry, hidden under his invisibility cloak on the luggage rack, held his breath. He wasn’t sure what he’d been thinking when he snuck into the compartment. He certainly hadn’t expected to be left alone with Malfoy. 

“Alright, Potter, reveal yourself,” Draco said, turning round and looking up at the luggage rack. 

Harry paused before pulling the cloak off and rolling off the luggage rack. “How did you know I was there?” 

“I saw your shoe when you jumped up there,” Draco replied, shrugging. “You’re not as sneaky as you think, you know.” 

“Well…” Harry started, before trailing off as he couldn’t think up an argument against Malfoy’s words. 

“What do you want?” Draco asked, sitting down and motioning for Harry to do the same. 

“To… see if you, maybe, want to call a truce between us,” Harry said, thinking fast as he realised he hadn’t thought about what he’d say if Draco caught him. 

“Why on earth would I want to do that?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Harry shrugged. “Maybe you’re tired of all the fighting?” he tried. “I am. I have bigger things to worry about than arguing with you.” 

Draco considered Harry’s words for a few moments before he spoke. “You’re in luck, Potter,” he said in a soft voice. “I’d been contemplating finding you to ask you the same thing.” 

“Really?” Harry asked in surprise. “What, er, what made you think of doing that?” 

“What made _you_ think of doing it?” Draco countered. 

“Fair point,” Harry sighed. “Can I be completely honest?” 

“I’d prefer it if you were,” Draco replied. 

“Dumbledore asked me to make an effort with you,” Harry said. It wasn’t quite a lie, though it certainly wasn’t the whole truth. “Now will you tell me why you were thinking of doing it?” 

Draco paused for a moment. “My father wanted me to… get to know you,” he said finally. 

Harry frowned. “Why would your father want you to get to know me?” he wondered aloud. 

“Potter, unlike you, I _am_ going to be completely honest,” Draco said. “My father believes that by getting to know you, I can gain information to pass to the Dark Lord. I am probably breaking all kinds of unwritten rules by telling you this.”

Harry flushed slightly, realising he’d been caught in his half truth. “Alright, alright. Dumbledore _did_ ask me to make an effort with you, in order to gain information about Voldemort’s plans.” 

Draco sighed and tipped his head back slightly so it rested against the back of the seat. “How did we get into this mess?” he murmured. “What did we do?” 

“I don’t know about you,” Harry started. “But I was born into all of this - Voldemort hating me and wanting me dead, I mean. I always thought you just thought the same as your father.” 

Draco shook his head and looked at Harry again. “No. Not really. I’ve never wanted to be one of _his_ followers.”

“Have you been recruited?” Harry asked, holding his breath. 

Draco bit his lip and pulled up his left sleeve, revealing the stark black lines branded onto his pale skin. 

Harry sucked in a breath as he gazed down at the mark before looking back up at Draco. 

“I never wanted this,” Draco whispered, pulling his sleeve back down. “I used to think I did, but… I was wrong.” 

Harry met Draco’s gaze. “I can help you,” he said. “If you want me to.” 

Draco nodded before standing up. “We need to get off the train.”

***

“He’s got the Dark Mark, Professor,” Harry said, standing across the desk from Dumbledore in the Headmaster’s office. The welcome feast had ended hours ago and Harry had gone straight to Dumbledore’s office instead of the Gryffindor common room. “He needs help.”

“We will help him, Harry,” Dumbledore replied seriously.

***

_Father,  
He believed me. I’ll write again soon.   
Draco. _

Draco tied the letter to the leg of his eagle owl, watching as the bird soared away from the Owlery before burying his face in his hands. What had he done? 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
